Betrayal and Trust
by Rouko
Summary: Pan goes to college and comes back. She dates Trunks for a while, but something happens that leaves her looking to Vegeta for comfort. He understands everything, is it just b/c shes a saiyan? Rating will go up. Bra/G, B/V, T/P -Later- Bra/U, B/Y, G/T, V/P
1. Going Home

Pan goes to college and comes back. She dates Trunks for a while, but something happens that leaves her looking to Vegeta for comfort. He understands everything, is it just b/c shes a saiyan? Rating will go up. Bra/G, B/V, T/P -Later- Bra/U, B/Y, G/T, V/P.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
Going Home  
  
Finally being home from college is nice. Pan thought as she settled into her new apartment. All of her things had been moved out of her parents house and put in there respective places. All the clothes shed bought in the six years shed been away were in her closet.  
  
All that was left was for her to find the four-star dragon ball. She even had a special pillow shed made for it out of reddish orange silk sitting on her dresser. Without her grandfathers dragon ball, her apartment just wasn't complete.  
  
She had an interview lined up for two weeks from tomorrow. That should be enough time, she figured to find it and sight see a little before her life began again in Japan.  
Grabbing her keys and slipping on her sandals she locked the door and headed for the stairs. Smiling she floated down the first ten flights.  
  
Her and her best friend from Florida had searched forever over the net for two decent apartments in the same building. Theyd eventually found what they wanted and at a good price too. It seemed humans dont tend to like to live 15 stories up in a building without an elevator. Both their places were gorgeous and relatively cheap. There were two other occupants moving in next week but neither she nor Cyan had seen either of them.  
  
Quickly, taking steps two at a time now, she emerged in the parking garage and found her little air car. Her parents had gotten it for her on her 21st birthday. Sort of like an incentive not to drink and drive. Itd be a lot easier just to fly to Capsule Corps. but she felt like driving at the moment.  
  
In the 15 minutes it took to get there, she had a little time to think about the Welcome Home party Bulma had insisted in having last week.  
  
( Flashback )  
On the phone, her parents had said the party was supposed to be casual. Basically it was the Briefs, the Sons, Krillins family, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha. It was really nice to see them all together again. It happened so rarely and on happy occasions too.  
  
Dressed in low ridding jeans and a red belly tank with red sketchers she showed up and got bombarded by relatives and old friends All looking to congratulate and hug.  
  
All except one. Vegeta slowly made his way to her about two hours later. They spoke like the six years were only six days. He had never treated her like a child and he always seemed to guess what she was feeling. So, just like when she was younger, he asked if she wanted to spar. Pan could remember smiling, partially because shed wanted to ask him the same thing but didnt know how to put it. She was six years older, and he hadnt seemed to age a bit.  
( End Flashback )  
  
Reaching her destination, she turned the car off and got out. Making he way to the door was automatic, her mind was turned inward as she opened it. She didnt knock, she never had even though maybe she should have now. Thinking back to that night she remembered tackling Vegeta in a hug. Bra and herself were the only people able to hug him in public. He didnt even let Bulma that close to him, well except for parties when he had to greet the guests with her. He had grunted and pulled her away gently as she smiled and told him that she was too busy with moving and getting a job to think about fun.  
  
To that remark hed chuckled and said she was probably the only one alive that would think sparring with him was fun. She laughed lightly as a spark flew behind his ebony eyes. He then turned and made his way back to the wall where he continued to hold it up while the party went on around him. She knew hed missed her too, by that look even though he would never say it. She decided to go and see what her old friends were doing.  
  
Smiling, she entered the living room to find the kitchen empty. Only one other logical place to go as she headed out the back door and onto the lawn. With the gravity room in sight and humming with power, she began to walk faster. Wait a minute.....  
  
She was here to borrow the dragon radar from Bulma, not spar with Vegeta. She stopped walking and stared at the door to the gravity room.  
  
Old habits die hard she guessed as she stood and listened to the power turn off then the door open. Anytime she came to Capsule Corp. when she was younger she would always go and see what the prince was up to first. It seemed this was no exception, and when he came to the doorway lightly covered with a fresh sheen of sweat looked up and smirked,she returned the look and thought he better have a spare gi in there. 


	2. Meeting the Band

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
---Just to let people know, this isnt a Pan and Vegeta fic for about 10 chapters or so. IÕve already written up to chapter 7 or somewhere in it. Please dont kill me if I dont update everyday. My lifes kinda hectic right now and Im in the middle of a big bad luck spell. So just sit tight and the Pan and Vegeta stuff will come along, but I dont seem to find enough time to type without my lil sis or family bothering me. Sorry this note was so long... so back in the world of DBZ...  
  
  
Meeting the Band  
  
Two weeks later with her precious four star dragon ball, Pan returned to her apartment to find Cyan already inside watching television.  
  
Coming through the doorway she saw the head of messy black hair with blood red highlights. Short unruly spikes were ruffled as she hopped over the back of the couch. Taking his eyes off MTV, his face lit up as he wrapped her in a hug.  
  
`Panny youre back! I wasnt sure if I should have gone and tried to find you or not, didnt you say you had something important coming up?` He exclaimed and asked all in one breath. The last part was a tease, he knew she had an interview. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, very brotherly, she thought. Though Cyan had a tendency to like the male half of the species more, he was technically bi, and her best friend from the states. They knew everything about each other. While shed been away, shed met him and a bunch of his friends who were all very close, kind of like her old friends. They accepted her for who she was, and she instantly seemed to click with them. They understood she was different and didnt criticize her for it. They just accepted her. The way she accepted them.  
  
Close to three years ago, Pan and Cyan came up with the idea of being blood siblings. The idea seemed perfect, they were already best friends, but Pan made sure he understood that there could be some complications with a human having saiyan blood mixed with his own. Cyan completely agreed and said if he could be able to beat Pan arm wrestling, it would be worth it. So they went ahead and did it. His blood didnt have any affect on her, but gave him some strength. (Keep in mind Cyan would only be 1/8 saiyan, so he really wasnt all that strong.) This was the way Pan began to train him. Through this bond they became closer and Gohan received another child. Though he had no idea. Pan was just happy that she wasnt an only child anymore. She was also thankful that her brother was her best friend. How many times does that happen?  
  
Grabbing the phone from its cradle on the stand next to him, Cyan made a short call. All that Pan heard was Cyan saying `yeah get over here.`  
  
Within two minutes the door burst open flooded with three people trying to get in at once. The small wirey blond that came thru first called her name and dove onto the couch adding to the tangled mass of arms and legs. She squealed and attacked Pan tickling everywhere her hands touched. Both Cyan and Pan laughed until tears came.  
  
Finally the green eyed spitfire stopped and let them catch their breath. With a huge smile Pan looked up into the faces of the others faces as they sat in and on the other chair in the room.  
  
The guy in the chair laughed a little and held out his arms as the little blond got up and went to him. When she was sitting in his lap comfortably, they both relaxed.  
  
`Cali youre ruthless.` He said as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Pan saw all of them in her apartment and knew why they had come. They had to have been close by and she knew just from the happiness she felt knowing they were all there together that they had come to be around her and Cyan. The `gang` hadnt been apart in a little over four years. Cyan hadnt seen or heard from her in two weeks. The others hadnt seen either of them in a month. Pan didnt know it but Cyan had planned it all out and the others were going to rent the other apartments on the floor.  
Over the years theyd spent in school they had formed a band, of which Cali (or Calypso) the psycho was the drummer of. Her personality was best suited for the job and she never failed at making any of the five laugh.  
  
The young man whos lap she was sitting in was her boyfriend Skyler. He mixed and fooled around on the keyboard. His hair was also spiked but for the most part it mimicked Vegetas in style. When hed seen a picture of the Brief family, one that shed kept on her dresser at college. Hed loved the upswept black flame look as he called it. He didnt have the distinct inverted widows peak the prince had, and he had bangs, but he copied it rather well for such a hard haircut. His eyes held laughter and the promise of fun in their darks depths, but he had silver hair with black tips. He didnt want to be a complete copy cat.  
  
The tall lanky male seated on the arm of the air let his shaggy shoulder length red hair hang to frame his face. Light blue eyes held amusement when they looked at Pan and Cyan. His name was Aren. He played base and inspired by the band, he changed his name to Aries-Aren (pronounced: AreiZaren) Aries was his favorite god. He loved mythology Pan found out, when on more than one occasion he asked her to draw a few of the creatures of legend for him. He studied the same major as Pan at college and graduate with her.  
  
They were Vets. Both had a gentle compassion for animals and both had interviews at the same clinic tomorrow. May the best vet win, she thought as she smiled back at him.  
  
As they all sat now silent in her small living room, she realized that even that one month away had made her miss them terribly.  
  
The fact that the rest of them had come here, followed her and Cyan, made her feel happy. Shed have to invite them to meet the Briefs and her family sometime soon. The four in this room were just as important as the Briefs were to her when she was younger. They were her band mates, and Cyan was her brother.  
  
Yes, she thought. Soon everyone would meet her friends from the states, the people who had pulled her threw her loneliness and homesickness. 


	3. Interview

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
Chapter 3: Interview  
  
( At Capsule Corp.)  
  
As lunch was finished and kitchen bots began to pick up the dozens of dishes two saiyan appetites left behind, the prince and his daughter wandered out into the backyard.  
  
Actually he was on his way to train and she was just pestering him about Pans visit a couple of weeks ago.  
  
" Bra, Ive already told you everything she told me about six times already. " He told her impatiently. Vegeta gave her a warning glance but it bounced right off because Bra had never been afraid of her father before. She continued her questions as she walked backwards in front of her scowling parent.  
  
" Do you know when shell be around again? I wasnt here when she came the last time, Dad!" She whined as her father cut around her and entered the Gravity Room. Pouting she followed him knowing he wouldnt turn on the machine if she was inside.  
  
" Bra. " His voice was hard as usual. He turned to look at her with the gloved fingers of his hand rubbing his right temple."She has an interview at some place she wants to work at today, shell probably tell her parents first. But she more than likely will be around later today or tomorrow. " Seeing his daughter smile that big beautiful smile of hers he softened a little. To hide it he turned his back on her and walked to the control panel.  
  
" Now.Get out if you know whats good for you. Or would you prefer to meet the youngest spawn of Kakkorott as a half-breed pancake?"  
  
"No pappa. Thank you." She said as she quickly jumped on his back, gave his cheek a quick kiss then left.  
  
Vegeta let out an exhasperated hmmph as he turned the gravity up to 1200.  
  
( Back to Pan )  
  
Flying up to stairway she didnt care if any of the other tenants saw her or not. The interview was a peice of cake and her grades served her well. She was now a practicing veteranarian! Before she was just licensed, but now she could really do things to help animals. She was proud of herself and was thinking of a way to celebrate when she got to the top floor and turned the corner. Aren was there leaning against her door.  
  
Excitement died when he looked up at her with those incredibly pale eyes. Eyes that held the moon. Eyes that were very sad. He pushed away from the wall as she walked up to him.  
  
His smile and words were of congratulations but his eyes told her otherwise. She couldnt take it anymore and hugged him feircely.  
  
" Hey whats up? Youre supposed to be happy. Dont get upset over me, you always were better, this just proves it." Pan started to cry as his long hands smoothed her hair.  
  
" Pan, I got a job too dont worry about it. " She looked up with wet eyes into his smiling ones. Pulling away and smiling she slapped his arm.  
  
" Mean."  
  
"I know, I just couldnt help it. They needed two people and the firsst guy was a total fruit. " At this point his smile became so bright her heart ached. He was beautiful. Then he continued,  
" We will be working together, isnt that cool?"  
  
" Yeah ya goof. Now Im hungry. Do you want anything?" She said as she unlocked her door.  
  
" Thatd be cool, hey what do ya have planned for today? Maybe we could celebrate a little?" His arms circled her waist as she went through the door. Laughing she turned in his arms in the doorway and gave him a light peck on the lips.  
  
" Maybe later,I have to go tell my parents and stop by the Briefs." They both entired the apartment.  
  
Later as she left, she thought again how extremely good looking and funny her friend was. She never really looked at him that way much before. Damn it, she thought. Why do all the good guys have to by gay?! 


	4. Visiting Parents

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
Chapter 4: Visiting Parents  
  
It felt weird to knock at her parents door. Theyd felt her ki before she got there and already had a snack ready for her on the kitchen table.  
  
After a little bit to eat, they sat around the table. They didnt talk, just took in every little detail that was different.  
  
Eventually Pans cheery smile affected her parents and they were all grinning like mad. Finally her couldnt take the silence anymore and asked about her mood.  
  
' Oh its nothing. ' She replied still beaming at him. Now her mother fixed her with a level gaze.  
  
' Really Pan. Why the light mood? '  
  
' Ill be sticking around for quite some time now, I got a job in Satan City. ' She said.  
  
' Oh honey! ' Videl exclaimed as she got up and went around the table to hug her daughter.  
  
' Thats good Pan. ' Gohan told her as his wife squeezed the air out of his little girl. Well, not really his little girl, he thought. She saw the quick change in his obsidian eyes and pulled herself away from her mom to go to him.  
  
Sitting on his lap she made him put his paper down and she gave him a hug.  
  
' Ill always be your daughter Daddy. ' She told him telepathically, then added,  
* Even if Im not so little anymore. *  
  
Gohan, now on the verge of tears, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
' I know sweetie. ' He said.  
  
After about an hour had passed and her parents had to get ready to go to work. Apparently they had classes in the afternoon they had to teach. She said her goodbyes and told them they were welcome to come over some night to see her apartment. Then she took off with her car capsuled in her purse. She felt like flying now.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for such the long delay in updates. College is SO hard. I have like zero time to do anything with my friends or even get on the computer. My friend Gail keeps pushing me, so shes really the only reason Im updating now. Right now shes at my house standing behind me watching me type. Ill update again really soon. Peace- Rouko. 


	5. Visiting the Briefs

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
  
Chap 5: A New Routine  
  
Pan landed in front of Capsule Corp. and was slightly amazed Trunks was home. Shouldn't he be working? No wait, today's saturday.  
  
She stepped inside and walked into the main area living room where she could feel Bra, Goten and Trunks.  
  
" Pan!" Goten and Bra yelled simultaneously as they jumped up and tackled her to the floor. Trunks kept a certain level of composure as his sister and best friend wrestled with his other best friend. Judging from the way they were laughing he could tell the others were just as glad to have her back as he was. Even though theyd already seen her at the party, Trunks guessed Pan would be greeted this way for a long time.  
  
Looking back to the floor, he saw that Pan had gotten Goten pinned and was sitting on his stomach, laughing in his face. Bra took the chance and sprung forward knocking Pan off Goten. She sailed up against the bottom of the couch. Trunks saw his opening and stood up. Reaching down he pulled a laughing Pan to her feet. Because she was only a tiny bit shorter than him, he didnt have to bend very far to give her a light kiss on the cheek before he wrapped her in a bear hug.  
  
" Panny Im so glad your home."   
" Me too Trunksie. " He pulled back and looked at her scowling face with his eyebrow raised.  
" I really would appreciate it if you didnt call me that. My dad is the only one that can get away with that." She replied sternly. Smiling slightly he nodded and released her. Now she beamed a huge smile at all of them.  
  
" You guys wanna hear some good news?" She asked.  
  
"Of coarse! I love good news!" Bra said cheerfully.  
  
Just as Pan opened her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by a house rumbling yell.  
  
" Onna, Ill tell you only once more! The brat is sparring with me this afternoon."Vegetas cold voice echoed down the long corridor and reached them before he appeared. Bulma's voice quickly followed his but the pitch of her ranting was so high they could only make out a few words like " Presentation " and "Shopping ". Trunks rolled his eyes and groaned as his father, closely followed by his mother entered the room.  
  
Bulma stopped her screech in mid sentence and stared at Pan. Vegeta nodded towards the group of young adults and called his greeting.  
  
" Brats, "  
  
" Father. " Trunks replied bowing his head slightly in the Vegetas direction.  
  
" Papa." Bra said as she smiled her heart breaking smile at her father.  
  
"Vegeta."Goten and Pan said at the same time. Vegeta just ignored them and went on with his mission of singling out his son.  
  
" Come with me brat, you've been slacking. Time to get back into shape." Turning away he didnt see Trunks blush but did catch Pan`s snicker.  
  
" You're welcome anytime too brat, judging from your show last week you could use a little workout too. " Smirking a bit wider he left the room and headed back down the corridor. Goten and Bra laughed hysterically as they watched their friends grumble and leave the room to go find training gi`s.  
  
  
A/N: I know this one was short and I know the last one was shorter but with all the stress of my friend leaning over me last night as I typed, I uploaded before I was done writing the chapter. This chap and the last were supposed to be the same one. Oh well. I have five other chapters written but not typed. Most of them are really long and will take me a while to update. As I said before, I have like no free time. Well, anyway, that was my banter for the night. Review if you feel like it. Thanks to Gail anyway for pushing me. You still need to find out the name of that Labyrinth fic for me! 


	6. Spar with an angry Prince

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Three hours into the spar, Bulma turned off the power and demanded that Trunks stop. Apparently the President of CC. had an important presentation to give on Monday and he did not have a new suit.  
  
Vegeta argued by saying   
  
`He has a suit for every damn day of the year! Why does he need another one?!`  
  
But of coarse, Bulma was just as stubborn as he, and the fight ended a few minutes later with an apologetic Trunks leaving Pan alone to spar with his angry father.  
  
As he was leaving Pan received a thought spoken message from him telling her he would find a way to make it up to her. For some reason this lightened her mood. She happily continued her spar with the prince.  
  
Four and a half hours later, two exhausted saiyans stumbled into the kitchen. Since it was around eleven, no one was up to cook for them and Bulma hadnt left anything out for them. They fell into chairs at the table and grumbled, they were just too tired to do it themselves.  
  
Mumbling angrily half to himself, Vegeta mentioned some type of serving bots that were programmable for any meal. Pan questioned him about it but he swore loudly and told her he couldnt figure the stupid control panel out.  
  
After she made her way to the wall that held the panel she was on her own. Luckily she was a rather smart girl ( and daughter of Gohan ). Once a semi - large dinner was set, she settled back into her designated chair across from Vegeta while they waited. Both were dozing off by the time the bots put the food out. When the food was gone Pan found herself without the energy or ambition to Instant Transmission herself home.  
  
Vegeta off - handedly offered her a spare room. After all CC. was full of vacant rooms that were never used. He appeared unconcerned in the least about her. She chose the newest addition to the huge complex. The two bed mini home adjacent to the Gravity Room.  
  
Grunting when she said good night, Vegeta disappeared down the corridor into the family`s bedroom wing. Pan left to find her way back outside. As she walked across the lawn and entered the GR. she thought about work tomorrow. Well technically today, she mused to herself as she climbed into one of the queen sized beds.  
  
Thus Pan started a new routine and a new life. Work Monday through Friday, Saturday spar at the Briefs (with Vegeta or Trunks ), then stay overnight and leave Sunday afternoon to be on call at the hospital.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. I promise I will write more tonight and post as soon as I can. My Trunks x Goten is done so I need to get back to work on this one and my Labyrinth one.  
- Luv Rouko 


	7. Trunks is Blushing?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters that are Pans friends in the band. They are the only thing in the story that are mine( But I wish I could own Vegeta :P )   
  
Chapter 7: Trunks is blushing...  
  
  
Surprisingly Pans new schedule was absorbed into the lifestyle of the busy family without a hitch. On saturdays Vegeta greeted her in the main area living room around noon. Bulma was usually puttering around in her lab or shopping so she hardly ever ate lunch with them. Most of the time Trunks was home and he would stay for the meal and use it to catch up with Pan about her week. Bra was either at Goten`s or he was there. They were always together and Pan thought it was so cute.  
  
After a really good spar ( sometimes Trunks would spar too), Pan would settle into the GR bedroom for the night. Vegeta usually left and went to sleep in the house but one night Pan injured his arm fairly badly and he didnt want ` the Onna` to yell at him. He stayed in the other bed that was in the room. After that, it became routine for Vegeta to spend the night out in the Gravity Room. His excuse to Bulma was he didnt want to wake her up if he finished sparring late. He also added he didnt want to hear her bitch at him. After a brief argument, that was settled too. In the morning when they woke up they went in and had breakfast, then Pan would hang out with Bra and Goten for a few hours before she had to go to work.  
  
***** About 3 months later*****  
  
The sun shone brightly as she touched down in front of Capsule Corp. and walked in. Surprisingly she found Trunks instead of Vegeta waiting for her in the living room. Looking around and straining her ears, she couldnt see or hear him anywhere. Come to think of it, she couldnt sense Vegeta anywhere either. Trunks just stayed where he was, leaning against the door frame watching her.  
  
Casually he walked over to her. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Father had to take Bra to the mall. " Pan scowled at him with narrowed eyes. Vegeta? Since when, she thought.  
  
" It`s the truth, I swear Pan. Mother made him. Goten would have, but he finally got an interview for a job at the new movie theater in the city so he couldnt. Bra didnt want to go alone and since mom and I had work to finish this morning, we help. We just got done a few minutes ago, so I figured I would come and wait for you. " Moving away he turned and made his way into the kitchen. She followed close behind him.  
  
" After lunch you could hang out here for a little while with me, or we could spar but I`m sure father will be home shortly. "  
  
Pan and Trunks ate quietly then returned to the main area. Vegeta had been gone for some time and Trunks thought he would be home soon, so she stayed.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Trunks asked some more questions about the kind of stuff she did while she had been away. The mood was casual as she told him about the friends she`d made and the band they had formed. They talked for at least an hour and a half about anything they could think of. By two thirty they had basically ran out of things to talk about. Relaxed and comfortable around him, Pan relaxed and settled back into the cushions a little more. Slowly Trunks closed his eyes and thought Pan had done a lot while she was gone.  
  
~By the way she talked about this Cyan guy, he must be really close to her. Maybe a boyfriend? No.~ He concluded she would have said so if he was.  
  
Looking at her, with her dark eyes closed she reminded him of a resting angel. Suddenly he was consumed by feelings he had been trying to ignore since she`d come back.  
  
~ Oh hell, why dont I just say it?~ He thought to himself. He an over all the possible replies she might have....  
  
~ You`re like my brother Trunks! ~ Or maybe she would get angry...  
~ Excuse me but you`re like 14 years older than me! Dende, dont be a Roshi! ~  
  
Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he looked at her again. This time she looked the same except a small smile curved her delicate lips... ~Trunks snap out of it!~ He berated himself. ~ Dende, just do it. ~ He decided to talk a little more. Maybe he wouldnt even really say what was on his mind. If he did, he knew he had to do it right. Pan was one of his most trusted friends.  
  
" You know Pan, you`re over so often, just like before you went to college. It`s almost like nothings changed. " He paused to glance at her expression. Still smiling a bit, she was now nodding and looking out the window. ~Probably waiting for father.~ Trunks thought. He resumed a little haltingly.  
  
" But some things have changed, ya know? - I mean we still hang out and stuff, but its different, you`re - " ~Damn.~ He thought franticly. ~ She`s looking at me now.~ Violently clearing his throat, he tried to continue.  
  
" - well, older and around a lot. Umm, " His eyes found the carpet fascinating and a slight blush crept into his cheeks.  
  
~Wait a minute,~ Pan thought. ~Trunks blushing? He never did that before, ..... oh. ~  
  
" Trunks Vegeta Briefs, are you trying to ask me out? " He looked up startled. Her eyes were warm and held amusement. For a moment he froze.  
  
~Does she think this is funny?~ Trunks wondered as he looked at her. His heart was racing and his pulse was pounding in his ears. Suddenly angry, he stood up and said in a cold voice just like his fathers,  
  
" Pan. You dont have to laugh at me, just say its a stupid idea. Do you think it wont work? Is that what you`re thinking? Well who are you to judge? We spar. I win, we try it. You win, you can do whatever you want and forget it."  
  
Shocked Pan stood up and watched him kick off his work shoes and throw his business jacket on the couch in a ball. He flung his useless glasses onto a nearby stand as Pan continued to watch him.  
  
" Now wait a minute, " She said sternly trying to get his attention.  
  
" What?! " He practically yelled as he turned back around to face her and toss an icy glare.  
  
" If you want a fair shot, sparings not the answer. Remember Im the one thats been sparring with your dad, not you. You wont have a chance against me. " Smug, she walked up to him, relishing the fact that he was only slightly taller than her.  
  
Hair flashing golden and eyes turquoise, he stood trembling with anger. Quickly before he lost it, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Energy and anger evaporated. He was left staring as she smiled cutely and sat back down. Trunks was numb as he walked back over and dropped next to her still staring.  
  
" Man, your temper is worse than your dads. " She said as she smiled brightly and leaned back into the cushions. The fog lifted from the edges of his brain and he glared at her again.  
  
" Why`d you make me think you were laughing at me? "  
  
" I didnt, I was happy." Suddenly she smirked, very much like his father.  
  
" I would have won you know. "  
  
" Then why didn't you spar with me? "  
  
" Hey if you like pain that much, I guess thats fine. I just didnt feel like listening to you whine. " She replied.  
  
" Ha ha ha. " Trunks said with a mock pout.  
  
" Geez, its taken Bra long enough. " Pan sighed as she jumped off the couch and waited towards the door to wait. A little miffed, Trunks got together his things and stood up.  
  
" I suppose youre gonna spar with father now. " He said from behind her.  
  
" Uh huh. " She said cheerfully as car doors slammed in the driveway. Turning, she saw his bitter expression. Walking back over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck. His body was completely on fire, but not from anger. This was something else entirely. He stared at her bright smile.  
  
" Breakfast? " She asked.  
  
" Huh? " Trunks was completely incapable of thought. She slowly unwound herself and stepped back. He shuddered involuntarily with the absence of her warmth. She laughed lightly.  
  
" I have work in the afternoon tomorrow. Im on call at the hospital so why dont we go out to breakfast? "  
  
~ Oh.~ He thought as his face brightened and his eyes glowed with a mischievous glint.   
  
" Sure as long as you roll outta bed at a decent time. Oh, and I would rather not be seen taking a train wreck out to eat. " He grinned as his father and sister entered the room. All they caught of the conversation was the flash of Pan`s fist as she punched Trunks` arm and disappeared from the room.  
  
" I will be waiting in the gravity room, youve kept me waiting long enough Vegeta! Dont make me wait another damn minute or I WILL leave and you wont get a spar today. " Her yell echoed around the house as she moved faster then sight.  
  
" Hmph. " Vegeta muttered as he followed at a leisurely pace. ~ I`ll be damned if I allow one more stupid onna to boss ME around today. ~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Please I need more reviews to keep this story going. Review! If not for me, review for poor Trunks. You cant just leave him hanging like that can you?  
- Luv Rouko 


	8. The Evil Procrastinator

Chapter 8:  
  
  
Her weeks became routine and Trunks fit into her busy life. Usually he worked late most nights and was really tired so they didnt go out in the evenings, except on the weekends.  
  
She kept her training sessions with Vegeta on Saturdays but most of the time she was too tired on those nights to do anything. Saturday nights she spent in the Gravity Rooms double bedroom. Friday was usually the night they got together and did something. Usually Bra and Goten came along when they went out dancing or to a movie. They double dated often and enjoyed themselves like old times.  
  
Sometimes Trunks would surprise her at her apartment when she came home from work. Most of the time he had taken the night off and they went out, or stayed in as the case sometimes was. On those nights they relaxed and had a romantic evening to themselves without their friends.  
  
Only on a few occasions had Cyan or the others hung around when Trunks was over. They liked him enough, but they just didnt have a lot to talk about.  
  
One evening that just happened to be their 6 month anniversary, Pan waited for him in his part of Capsule Corp. She had a nice relaxing evening planned for them once he got home and couldnt wait for him to get done with work.  
  
Unfortunately, when he arrived he needed to work on a presentation that was needed by 8 am. With a sigh she waited outside his room while he changed.  
  
She found herself thinking he was the worst procrastinator she knew, but once he started something, he worked hard. It was something she admired about him. She gave a small smile to him when he came out. She knew he would be up all night to finish his project.  
  
After he closed the door, he turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around her lithe frame.  
  
` Im sorry Pan.` He said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head to her shoulder. Sliding her hands over the back of his head to the sides she held his face and made him look at her.  
  
` Shhh.` She said gently as she touched their lips lovingly together.   
  
` Mmnnn` He murmured as his bigger hands dove into her silky black tendrils. He deepened the kiss slightly and messaged the back of her neck. She let out a small purr type sound as he released her. Turning they walked together down the stairs and into the kitchen, never noticing the pair of hungry black eyes watching from the shadows of the corridor. When he was sure the two were gone, he slipped out of the darkness that had clothed him like a comforting blanket from their happy eyes.  
  
With a sigh, he reached for the door to her room, silently slipping back inside.  
  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but I think Im coming down with a stomach bug or something. I wanted to update so badly and let the few people that read know Im still here. Im sorry for the huge delay in updates but my grandmother died on the first of December and I have just been in a funk and I didnt want to write.  
  
Well? Any ideas as to who the black eyes belong to? Here is a little hint. Its not who you think.... hehehe   
  
Love to everybody that took the time to review, Because of you I keep going, so please keep reviewing!  
  
Rouko 


	9. Problems with Trunks

Chapter 9 : Problems with Trunks  
  
Goten sat next to Bra facing Pan in her small living room. Bra lay sideways with her head on his legs as they both watched their best friend.  
  
Pan hadnt been quite herself lately and both her friends were a little worried. She knew what that they were concerned but no matter how many times she tried to assure them that she was fine they still wouldnt believe her. She sighed exasperated as she turned and started flipping through one of her only magazines, Health & Fitness.  
  
` Pan seriously, whats eating you? You know we would never say its stupid, just tell us. We would like to think of ourselves as your best friends but... ` Bra trailed off searching for the right words.  
  
` How can we if you dont let us know whats bothering you? ` Goten finished in a stern but comforting voice.  
Pans frown deepened as she looked down at her hands. Could she really tell them and not get them too freaked out? She seriously doubted they would understand. Bra certainly wouldnt have this kind of trouble and Goten wouldnt see it from her perspective. She was busy debating with herself and didnt see the look Bra gave her boyfriend.   
  
~ Am I starting to rub off on him? ~ Bra wondered as she looked up into his dark eyes and smiled back when he smiled down at her.  
  
` Its just that.... ` Pan began uncertainly then looked away.  
  
` What? ` Both Bra and Goten said together.  
  
` Oh, its not a big deal. ` Pan huffed as she got up and put some space between herself and them. She went out into the mini kitchen and started to put away silverware from the sink.  
  
` Yes it is. ` Bra said firmly. ` Or you wouldnt be acting this way. `  
  
Pan looked up and stared at her friends from across the counter.  
  
` I just.... well Trunks and I, we, I want... oh hell. ` She said as she pushed the drawer closed violently with her hip. She walked across the kitchen putting more distance between her and Bra.  
  
` Whats up with my brother? ` She asked a little confused.  
  
` Our 10 month is this thursday. `  
  
` Yeah, so? ` Bra was now up and standing a few feet away from Pan at the edge of the living room.  
  
Goten was only half listening as he watched a small bird perch outside on the window ledge. What Pan said next brought his full attention back and his eyes grew round as he stared at her.  
  
` I want him to do more than kiss and pet me or show me off like some goddamn trophy. ` Pan sat abruptly on the carpeted floor across from her uncle.  
  
Goten was gaping as he slowly crawled over to crouch in front of her. Gazing into her hurt eyes and seeing her straight angry shoulders he had to wonder why. His niece was one of the most beautiful women on the planet and a saiyan at that. What was Trunks waiting for?  
  
` You mean you and my brother havent had... `  
  
` Nope. ` She said and sighed.  
  
` Wow. I really have no idea what to say. Have you hinted a lot? Usually he isnt dense when it comes to women. ` Bra asked. Pan found herself thinking for the daughter and carbon copy of a genius, Bra was pretty stupid sometimes.  
  
` Of course I have. ` Pan bristled. Both girls forgot about Goten being in the room as they talked about the things Pan had done and Bra gave her a few suggestions.  
  
Gotens mind began to wander as he thought of a few of the things they spoke of. Things he had wanted to do with Trunks since high school.  
  
Turning off his computer and sliding into his lap kissing him so passionately he moaned. Pan said that time he had used the excuse it was late. She also said Trunks was starting to get hard but pretended he wasnt.  
  
Pan cursed his pager and his work and Bra agreed. Neither noticed Goten rise and slip out of the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly.  
  
Once inside the pale blue room he leaned against the wall and looked into the mirror at his flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. He gave a heavy sigh a muttered to himself as he leaned forward and splashed some water on his face.  
  
` Damn it. `  
  
~ Why does it always have to be like this. How can thinking of him like that do this to me? ~  
  
  
  
(Later that week)  
  
On thursday Trunks called her at work and said he needed to work late again. He said he couldnt make it to diner at her apartment (which is what they usually did for their anniversaries). He promised he would make it up to her this weekend and take her to a real fancy place.  
  
Just a little depressed, she came home and watched a movie that was on TV then went to bed early. Tomorrow was a surgery day at the hospital and she would be very busy.  
  
  
  
Friday night, as promised Trunks took her to one of the finest restaurants in Satan City. He seemed tired and a little distracted with a far away look in his azure eyes. She kept conversation light.  
  
When a sizable meal had been finished he suggested they go back to his place and watch some old movies. She agreed and they set out.  
  
Trunks picked the tape that had both births of earths female saiyans on it. As he popped it in Bra came down the stairs to get a snack and ended up staying to watch. The three hybrids watched the entire tape and laughed if someone moaned at the gory birth scenes. Bra and Pan were a little uncomfortable watching themselves be born but Trunks was having a lot of fun teasing them about it.  
  
Vegeta came in from a late night of training and found his children and Pan on the couch in the main area. As he turned to ascend the stairs and get some much needed sleep, he heard the squalling cry of a newborn.  
  
He turned back and saw his son about the age of 14 holding 2 infants. One was Bra who laid in his arms and looked up at him curiously. He took in the adorable look she gave her brother and knew she had been born with that ability to melt even the coldest of hearts with her eyes.  
  
In Trunks` other arm was a thrashing baby Pan. Screaming for all she was worth with her chubby fists flying, Trunks looked up into the camera with a ` What do I do know? ` look. Chuckling softly Vegeta took a seat in the armchair next to the couch.   
  
The four sat quietly and watched the home video until it ended. The last thing on the tape was Goten and Trunks play sparring with Pan and Bra who were about 5 years old. Bra stretched and got up from the couch.  
  
` Pan do you want to stay in my room tonight and got shopping in the morning? `  
  
Pan looked tiredly at her friend, then looked at her boyfriend. He`d stretched out the entire length of the couch and gradually pushed Pan off.  
  
Scowling at him he gave her a fake son grin and acted innocent. Vegeta looked back and forth between them all and realized how much they had grown. His little princess wasnt so little anymore and his brat was getting old.   
  
~ In fact, ~ Vegeta thought with a smirk. ~ He looks as old as I do. ~   
  
He then got up and with a curt nod to them left the room for his bed.  
  
Pan left with Bra but stopped at Trunks` door and gave him a meaningful look. Bra continued to her room and left the door open.  
  
Trunks looked at her for a second, then with a sweet smile he kissed her. The kiss didnt last very long but when he pulled away he held her by the shoulders.  
  
` Pan, go relax with Bra, you two dont hang out very much anymore. Besides if you wanna kick my fathers butt tomorrow you`ll need the rest. ` He said softly then leaned over and kissed her frown.  
  
` Hey, ` He continued. ` If you spent the night with me you wouldnt have the strength to spar with dad in the morning. ` He reasoned with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
Her scowl was still in place when she entered Bra`s room. Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed. Bra was already dressed for bed and approached her friend and sat beside her giving a sympathetic smile.  
  
Getting up Bra went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of Pan`s pajamas. As long as either could remember Pan had always been welcome there. No one ever knew when Pan would unexpectedly need to spend the night so she always kept one pair in Bra`s room. Although nowadays, she kept a second pair in the Gravity Room`s bedroom for Saturday nights.  
  
Annoyed, Pan grabbed the offered clothing and stood and turned. As she began to yank off her shirt Bra turned around and pulled the spare mattress out from under her bed and set up a place for her friend to sleep. Bra was unfazed by Pans smoldering look as she climbed under the covers. Bra didnt say a word as she turned out the light and slide under the blankets herself. She knew her friend wasnt in the mood to talk and she knew she wasnt mad at her.  
  
As Bra rolled over onto her side and looked out the window at the stars she decided Pan deserved a splurge tomorrow. Whatever Pan saw that she liked Bra would buy for her. Trunks was being an asshole and Bra wanted to make Pan feel better.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter should be fun to write. Anyways, how did everybody like this one? I know chapter 8 was really short and Im sorry. I promise the next one will be longer than this one. ~top down, seat back, rollin in my cadilac..~ Sorry, Im listening to music to keep myself awake. Im kind of sick and I forced myself to update yesterday, now its snowing like crazy and soon I will be trapped in my house so maybe there will be another update tomorrow. Hey, you can always wish right?  
  
Review please its what gets me to update faster, yell at me if ya feel like it I dont care.  
Rouko 


	10. Blackberry Fun for Vegeta

Chapter 10 : Blackberry Fun for Vegeta (muahahahaha! This is where the fun begins!)  
  
Pan had insisted they leave the mall in three hours since she usually ate lunch then sparred with Vegeta in the afternoon. They arrived at the mall around eight and Bra had spent the entire ride there trying to convince Pan to stay a little later but she absolutely refused. Pan found herself thinking that if you were going to spar with the saiyan prince you had better be on time.  
  
Bra ran around franticly trying to find Pan something, anything. In the process they canvassed 8 stores and she had bought herself two new dresses. One was a short navy blue one and the other was a burgundy sun dress. Happy but frustrated at the same time, Bra dragged Pan from store to store hoping to find something. Finally around ten thirty Pan gave up and sat down on a bench.  
  
` What are you doing? We have to leave in thirty minutes, dont you want to find anything? ` Bra said in a harsh tone.  
  
` How do you expect me to find anything I like if you drag me to all the stores YOU like? ` Pan asked a little annoyed.  
  
` Well, where would you like to go? ` Bra asked heatedly.  
  
Pan took a deep breath. She really didnt mind shopping, she actually liked it sometimes, but shopping with Bra always seemed to stress her out. Sighing she tilted her head and rested her chin in her hand. Immediately her eyes latched onto a storefront that looked familiar. She sat up straight. That couldnt be what she thought it was could it?  
  
` How long has that been there? ` She asked curiously as she pointed.   
  
` What? Oh that. I dont know, a couple of months maybe? ` Bra replied disinterestedly as she wondered if they could make it down to that wonderful store that had all the perfumes and great bath stuff. Bubble bath was just the thing Pan needed to relax. Soothing and calming, it would be a great idea. Bra was brought out of her musing state as the bench squeaked. Bra swiveled her head to see the bench empty of her friend. Turning, she saw Pan walking towards the foreign looking store with the multi-colored front. Quickly she grabbed her bag and followed.  
  
Stepping past the racks of clothing in the front of the store, Bra was assaulted by loud alternative rock music blaring from the speakers. As Bra looked around for Pan she realized almost everything in this store was somewhat similar to the things Pan had been wearing since she had arrived home.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later when they left the store Bra and Pan were smiling. Bra had gotten Pan a black hoodie that had the word Elements across the front and a few words down the sleeves. Water, Fire, Wind and Earth just seemed to fit Pan perfectly. To Bra it was a little baggy but Pan insisted that was the way people wore them and she liked it that way. Bra also bought her three tight short sleeve shirts. One was black and had a flaming fox head on the front and the fiery words Fox Racing on the back. The second was something Bra thought was cute and maybe she would have liked to borrow it if the colors were different. It was dark blue with orange hawaiian flowers that went across the chest. Perfect colors for a Son. The last was something Bra was sure Gohan would flip out about if he ever saw it. It was blood red, and like the others came down to just above her belly button. Out of the fabric on the chest of the shirt, was cut the words " Too Hot For One Boy ".  
  
Pan was very stubborn when it came to shopping with her friend. Bra always seemed to want to buy her everything. So, against Bra`s whining, she bought a pair of boots for herself. She had seen them when they first walked in and for ten minutes she had been debating whether or not she should get them. They were short combat boots that were black and had a fire design licking its way up from the toes all the way to the beginning of the laces. Even though she was kind of short, they only added about an inch to her overall height. With them on she was 5 foot 6. Pan absolutely loved the boots and swore she would find every opportunity she could to wear them.   
  
Bra quickly decided this was where she would take Pan shopping from now on. As they walked out of the store Bra turned slightly and looked up at the name so she could remember it next time.  
  
~ Must be american. ~ She thought as she hurried out of Zumies and caught up to Pan.  
  
  
  
As soon as they arrived at Capsule Corp. Pan rushed into Bra`s room and dumped her bags on the bed. Turning to the huge dresser Pan opened the bottom drawer and rummaged through trying to find her training gi. She always made sure there was at least one here somewhere.  
  
`Ive changed around the dresser again but you wont find anything in there.` Bra said as she began to take tags off her dresses. Pan turned around quickly.  
  
`What?` Pan asked as she slammed the drawer shut with her knee.  
  
`You basically destroyed the last outfit you left here. You could use one of mine, mom started making spandex uniform`s like dads for me know that I train more.` Bra said as she hung the blue dress up and turned to the burgundy one.  
  
Pan made a face at the idea of wearing a complete spandex suit. She really didnt like them and the pants bugged the hell out of her. As she took one out of Bra`s closet and grimaced Bra came up and put it back.  
  
` I know you hate to wear these. I think mom made some weighted clothes a few days ago. Why dont you go see if you can get a gi from her? She`s been making the weighted stuff more and more now that I go through the spandex in a few training sessions.`   
  
` Where is she?` Pan asked at the door to Bra`s room. Bra turned from her closet and replied in a bored tone.  
  
`Probably in her lab.... Geez dont even say thank you.` She said with a giggle as Pan disappeared out into the hall.  
  
Two minutes later Pan stood impatiently as Bulma rummaged through the top drawer of her computer desk.  
  
`Oh here it is. There you go Pan. Have fun.` The older woman said as she turned back to a long e-mail she had been writing. Trying not to be snoopy Pan went to leave but the name on the mail stuck out of the page. Apollo. Sounds like something I learned in school, oh well, probably just a friend or somebody she hasnt talked to in a while. Pan left the lab and headed to the bathroom across the hallway.  
  
Popping open the capsule she found a pair of wrist bands, a baggy pair of orange training pants (the kind she always like wear) and a spandex top thats sleeves came down to just above her elbow. Quickly she changed. Looking into the mirror she smiled.  
  
~I look like a perfect cross between Grandpa and Vegeta.~ She thought with a smirk.  
  
It was almost noon so she went out onto the porch to wait for the Prince. Gazing at the huge gravity room she waited patiently for Vegeta to get done. She knew he would be out any minute looking for lunch. Hearing the power turn off to the massive unit, she sauntered over.  
  
As the door opened she peeked inside and saw Vegeta toweling his face and shoulders. For a brief second before she caught herself, she admired his perfectly muscled body. He was only wearing those tight black spandex shorts. He always wore them,   
  
~Bulma really needs to get another color on him besides black and blue~ She thought then softly laughed under her breath as she leaned against the doorway and waited for him to notice she was there.  
  
~What am I talking about? Black and Blue are Vegeta`s favorite colors.~   
  
Vegeta knew she was there and purposely ignored her. That is until her gentle laughter caught his attention. Looking up he was startled a little by her outfit. She was standing 15 feet away wearing her family`s traditional orange gi pants and one of his spandex shirts. Gradually he got past the pants and wondered what she would look like in a full Saiyan Suit. Slowly his dark eyes started to show genuine male admiration. Not that Pan would have noticed, she was walking away, back to the house.   
  
Vegeta followed her slowly. His son was lucky to have been able to mate a female saiyan. ~If they ever DO mate.~ He thought wryly. It was taking that brat an awful long time to complete the bond with her.  
  
After their lunch and Vegeta had changed, He and Pan leisurely made their way back outside. They were almost to the door the the machine when the wind shifted and Vegeta veered off to the right. A little curious, Pan followed wanting to see what he was up to. Rounding the last corner of the GR. Pan froze and stared at Vegeta.  
  
With a faint smile touching his features he continued to bring the dark berries to his mouth. When he finally remembered Pan was with him, he turned to yell at her to have some but stopped short at her expression.  
  
With eyes locked onto his blackberry filled hand, she was unaware of anything else. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she advanced.  
  
~Oh SHIT~ Vegeta thought wildly. ~ What do I do know?!~ Quickly putting 2+2 together the Prince figured he had found Pan`s weakness. Usually he would gloat over the knowledge but this was something different. All he could do was swallow hard and try to breath without becoming intoxicated by her arroused scent.  
  
Pan stopped about a foot away with a hungry look in her eyes.  
  
Every saiyan had a distinct scent that drove them crazy. More specifically, it made them go into heat. Vegeta tried to make her look at his face and when she did he became nervous for the first time since Majin Buu.  
  
Vegeta never thought he would have to deal with this inborn instinct again after his planet was destroyed. When Vegetasei vanished so did the sweet white flower that created his weakness.  
  
~Pan was raised on earth so its natural her scent would be something from here. Figures it would be a type of food.~ In his mind he smirked. He was a statue on the outside, cold and detached.  
  
Pan took a half step closer and before he could think he raised his hand to stop her. She skittered back a foot at his sudden movement but smelled the juice that stained his hand. The sweet fragrance completely took over as her eyes became bottomless.  
  
Vegeta quickly realized his blunder as she wrapped her strong hands around his forearm, pulling his sticky fingers towards her.  
  
~KUSO~ Vegeta cursed himself as he stood absolutely still. She looked up at him with wide glassy eyes. Only one thing registered in those dark blue depths and it made his blood burn. Lust, pure and all consuming.   
  
Vegeta thought franticly for any way to make her stop. Females almost always became pregnant if they had sex in this state.  
  
Obviously Pan didnt like the fact he wasnt paying her any attention. Some strange voice in the back of her mind told her he should be responding. Breaking her eyes away from his blank face, she raised his hand to her lips.  
  
At first there was no reaction. Of coarse she was only kissing away the droplets of juice and pieces of berry. Carefully he tried to pull his hand away.  
  
Immediately she latched on and slide three of his fingers into her mouth. He blinked twice fast, as she began to suck on them lightly, then harder. His eyes widened as she made a purr type sound in the back of her throat.  
  
~No.~ Vegeta thought. ~That sound is only made by females to their mates. It is used to persuade...~ His eyes became glassy as she continued to purr, vibrating his fingers. His little finger hooked under her chin as his thumb stroked the corner of her mouth. Slowly he was loosing the battle with his own instincts.   
  
Instincts that screamed in his mind to relieve her. Telling him to take her.  
  
She made a sharp growl as she sensed a change in his mood. Pulling his now wet digits out of her mouth she smiled as she pressed him up against the tree near the bush. A muscle jumped across Vegeta`s cheek as he felt her rock her hips against his.  
  
Leaning even closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other, she stretched around a little and bit him lightly on his jaw by his ear. She never stopped purring. Momentarily blinded by the searing heat spreading through his body he didnt feel her wrap her legs around her waist and bury her head against his neck.  
  
Unaware, his arms circled her and rubbed her back as she assaulted his neck and shoulders with smoldering open mouthed kisses. Moaning, it was his own voice that broke him out of the trance. Evaluating the situation Vegeta tried to think of the only ways he could get out of this without hurting her. Groaning Pan combined her voice with her purring as she rolled her hips into his again harder.  
  
It was his turn to gasp as he realized he had become painfully hard under the constant pressure of her body. Quickly he formulated the only plan he could think of while she hooked her fists in his spandex shirt and ripped it down the center.  
  
Slowly she arched her back and ran her tongue down his chiseled chest. She kept her hips against his tightly, pinning him to the tree.   
  
His hands now found themselves on her waist and slowly moved down to squeeze her bottom as she moved back up and kissed his eyelids.  
  
Groaning softly he moved his hand upward looking for her tail spot but was shocked to find a furry appendage curl around his arm. He began to stroke her tail gently in the opposite direction the fur grew in, making her say his name in a lust laden voice.  
  
~Wait. What am I doing? I should stop but what if this was meant to be?~ Vegeta thought as his heart continued to race. ~No. I had children, I had Bulma. This ends now or my son will not have a mate~ Her slender hands ran through his hair and gripped his head turning it to the side so she could ravage his neck again. He closed his eyes knowing what he had to do.  
  
~I will never get this opportunity again. I might as well se what she tastes like.~ Roughly he pulled her up and kissed her.  
  
It was very heated with their tongues battling fiercely. They only stopped because they ran out of breath. Deep moans filled the air along with the sounds of the woods behind them. HIs hand went to the base of her tail and rubbed it hard. She gasped and arched her back showing him her bare throat.  
  
At that point Vegeta almost lost it. He almost gave into his instincts and bit her, but he had a son to think of. On that needed a mate and needed to carry on the saiyan race. Pan was the only way Vegeta would get any relatively strong grandchildren. Sadly he made up his mind and gripped her tail with all of the strength left in his hands. Her body went completely rigid.  
  
Removing his other hand from her waist he hit her at the base of her neck, knocking her out. Her body slumped against his as she passed out. Holding her like a baby, he walked into the GR. and laid her down on the bed she usually slept in.  
  
As he closed the door to the bedroom and crossed the floor to the control panel, he couldnt help but wonder if what he did was right. He had never heard of a saiyan being refused before. He just hoped there would not be any ill effects.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go everybody that wanted to read some V/P. I finally got this stupid chapter out thank god. Well, I feel better if any of you care and I have written the next 2 chapters in my notebook but it might take me a few days to type them.   
  
Everyone, thanks for the reviews.  
  
To ills and Kutie-Pan: Thank you so much. For you two, I will try to update faster.  
  
Hey People! How about some predictions???? Review and tell me what you think will happen.  
  
-Rouko 


	11. Groggy Wake Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do you are an idiot.  
  
Chapter 11: Groggy wake-up  
  
Vegeta didnt know how long Pan would be out so he decided to get a few hours of training in. Once he felt her ki jump back to normal he turned off the gravity and went into the house.  
  
Groggy and a little disoriented Pan woke to find herself in the GRs bedroom. Glancing around she noticed she had been covered with a blanket and her shoes were on the floor. Sitting up she felt a stabbing pain travel up her back. Looking down startled she saw a furry appendage wiggling under her butt. Jumping up she freed her tail and began to gently rub it.  
  
~Owwie... I better get used to this thing and not sit on it anymore.~ She thought. Getting down off the bed proved to be a slight problem as she lost her sense of balance and almost fell. Quickly she caught herself and held herself up by the night stand between the beds.  
  
~Why am I so tired?~ She wondered to her self as she tripped into the small bathroom. Looking at her face in the mirror she tried to fix her messy hair. Staring at the glazed eyes in the glass her memory suddenly came back with a jolt. Hearing a sharp crack she looked down at her hands. With white knuckles she was gripping the sink so hard it was beginning to break. Looking back up at her reflection she forced her hands to relax. Quickly she made up her mind and ran long fingers through her hair. Finding herself somewhat presentable she carefully made her way out into the training area.  
  
Slowly at first then faster she ran in circles then darted back and forth phasing out of site and reappearing on the other side of the room. Satisfied she had her balance completely back she made her way into the house. Sensing Vegeta was in his room she decided not to see him yet. Finding Trunks and Bra in the hallway down by Bulmas lab she headed there.   
  
Both friends looked a little surprised to see her so early. It wasnt even diner yet and Pan and their father usually spared late into the night. Chatting with them quietly she said her goodbyes and turned towards Trunks wrapping her arms around his neck. Conceedingly he lowered his face for a kiss, but what he got wasnt what he was expecting. Her lithe body pressed against his was somehow more sensual than it always had been. Her kiss was demanding as she begged entrance with her tongue. Trunks moaned softly as she caressed his tongue with her own. As she massaged his neck and back with her hands he felt something else wrap around his thigh and rub against his groin.  
  
His eyes snapped open immediately and she pulled away with a smirk as she untangled herself. Bra snickered from her relaxed pose leaning against the wall.  
  
`What the--` Trunks muttered.  
  
`Howd you get your tail back Pan?` Bra asked.  
  
Pan laughed quietly as Trunks held her by the waist and gently poked the appendage that was tightly wrapped around her mid section. Giggling she poked him back just below the belly button. He grinned as Bra made a `Ah-ha` sound Pan pulled herself out of Trunks deep eyes and looked at her friend curiously. A knowing look passed between them as Bra glanced down at her friends new tail.  
  
~That must be it.~ Bra imagined with a thoughtful smile. ~ Pans tail is attracting Trunks and its also making her more sensitive towards him.~   
  
Pans eyes darted sideways. Vegeta had masked his ki and appeared down the hallway. He was still around the corner but close enough for his saiyan hearing to pick up everything she would say.  
  
`Oh Bra you know how rough your father is, he doesnt even know his own strength.` To this Bra nodded. ` He was going to elbow me in the middle of the back but I turned at the last second. He ended up hitting my tail spot.`  
  
`Ughh` Trunks groaned as he squinted one eye. Bra blanched.  
  
`Yeah, but that was shortly after lunch. I rested for a while while he trained some more. Im a little sore but basically okay now.`  
  
~Maybe I should regrown my tail. Maybe then Goten would pay more attention to me.~ Bra mused inside her head. Pan thought took one look at her life long friend and knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
`Trust me Bra you dont want a tail. ` She trailed off pain in her voice. Bra looked sympathetic and Trunks hugged her. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.   
  
No one but Pan knew the pain she spoke of wasnt actual physical pain. Well, it was really close to the real thing. Vegeta didnt want her either. Was there something wrong with her?  
  
Vegeta stopped at the edge of the wall, they were just around the corner. He listened as none of them made a sound. He knew not a single person on the planet, not even Dende could find him with his power so low and masked so well. His children had no idea he was so close. But somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost feel that Pan knew. He waited for his sons mate to finish speaking.  
  
`When it happened I gave in completely to my instincts. When I woke up I couldnt believe what had happened, it hurt so much.`  
  
  
~That brat can handle a little pain. I dont know what shes talking about~ He thought. Slowly his eyes widened as he silently wondered if he put her in pain by not following his instincts.   
  
`Wellp, I gotta go. I couldnt train anymore today if I had to save the world tomorrow.`  
  
`Bye Pan.` Trunks said quietly as he pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  
`Your stuffs still in my room.` Bra said as she smiled from the wall.  
  
`Uh-hmm` Pan replied from deep in the kiss.  
  
Trunks` hands gripped the base of her tail and squeezed it gently from time to time. Pan, as she broke the kiss made a strange purr type sound. Trunks snickered and Bra smirked. On a subconcious level she knew what the sound meant and found herself thinking ~Its about Damn Time!~  
  
Pan untangled herself again and sighed, turned and smiled at Bra. Then she placed two fingers on her forehead.  
  
`I`ll be back to get my clothes soon.` With that she vanished.  
  
Vegeta stood around the corner leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his shoulders hunched. The muscle in his jaw jumped again as his bottomless black eyes opened and he turned to leave. On his way back to train he stopped to look at that tree again.  
  
About five feet up from the base it had a crack in the trunk that split the bark. Some pieces of wood and various sized splinters lay on the ground. Smirking he reached out a gloved hand and touched the broken bark.  
  
~ The force she must have used to press me against the tree..... I dont remember.~ Lingering a moment his fingers traced the gash in the trunk.  
  
~This scar will remain as long as this tree lives.~ He closed his eyes.  
~Her taste....... A memory best forgotten.~ His hand dropped.  
  
A minute later his onyx eyes opened devoid of emotion. He turned and made his way back to the gravity room.  
  
~Amazing the things we do for our children.~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like that? Sorry it was kinda short but I felt that was a good place to end. Im terribly sorry but most days Im at college for 8 hours and have a ton of homework. I dont have a lot of time to write this semester but I promise I will keep trying. Oh! I have a website now. Its not much but I hope to expand it soon. My fics and my friend Gail`s are on there and sections of fanart and fanfic fanart. So far I only have two up for my fanfic stuff. One is Aries-Aren (Pans gay friend that plays in the band) and the other is Vegeta and Pan from the 10th chapter......hehe. I dont think that one came out too shabby. Well if your curious as to my version of Aren to your own imagined one check out my site. Also read some of Gails stuff and check out her artwork... she aint too bad. *winks at Gail*  
  
http://www32.brinkster.com/roukodraiman/home.html  
  
As always thanks for the great reviews and keep reviewin I love to read them even if they are short.   
ShyHye: Happy Birthday!!!   
  
Slamdancer: That wasnt too bad of a guess. But your just gonna hafta wait and see.... ;P  
  
Hey!!! I think I know what I want to name the band (Pan, Aries-Aren, Cyan, Cali, Skyler) but I would appreciate any input you might have.  
  
Love ya`ll   
-Rouko 


	12. Overnight and a Jealous Saiyan

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ. Pans friends from the band are mine. Steal and die!   
  
Chapter 12: Overnight and a jealous Saiyan  
  
Arriving home Pan made herself a modest diner and invited Cali over. The blonds energy was just the thing Pan needed to take her mind off from the days events.  
  
Immediately her friend sensed the change in Pans mood. Instead of fooling around and making a mess like she normally did, Cali dragged Pan back to the apartment she shared with Skyler.  
  
Cali, aside from being a psychotic and permanently hyper drummer was a very good artist. In school she always used to beg Pan to be her model for any of her assignments. Pan was still her favorite subject. Cali knew not to ask what it was that was bothering her friend. Pan would just lock herself away and make it virtually impossible for anyone to find out what was wrong.  
  
Cali knew Pan would tell her in time. And as Cali always thought, the silence of a working artist was the best way to cure a stubborn tongue. After the two - hours she had to spend sitting in the same pose, Pan decided to let off a little steam.  
  
She didnt tell her friend everything but it was pretty close to the truth. She told her about getting hit in the tail spot and also about the sexual tension between her and Trunks. Pan told Cali those things combined was what she thought grew back her tail. Pan also made it clear that she was feeling on edge. Strangely you would think having her tail back would make her feel whole, but she said she felt incomplete.  
  
Cali gave her a pep talk and tried to give her some advice about Trunks. The words went in one ear and out the other. Pan knew the only way she would have Trunks at all was to be completely straight forward.  
  
By the time Cali had finished cleaning up her work area and brushes, it was a good time to be getting home and into bed. Taking one look at the most recent painting of herself, Pan deemed it `magnificent` and then left for her apartment. Some more sleep might be what her body needed right now.  
  
  
  
The next day was just like the last. The feelings she had gone to bed with were there when she woke up. The odd sense of being without something important was almost overwhelming while she tried to work. The week began and progressed until Friday without change. Pan was beginning to feel a little worn down, but Trunks called that morning and told her he wanted to take her out somewhere special that night.  
  
Sighing heavily as she got ready, Pan wondered what new fancy restaurant he would take her to tonight.  
  
~Oh well,~ She thought as she latched a silver chain around her neck. ~Might as well make him happy~  
  
  
Trunks did indeed take her to the finest restaurants. That night was no exception as they went to a new Italian place. Much to her surprise, Trunks declared he was taking her dancing after diner. They didnt go to the normal club the usually frequented but they had fun just the same.  
  
Laughing as they made their way into the house, Trunks didnt realize he was home yet he was having so much fun. Pan stopped at his bedroom door but kept her hand in his. Just as he recognized where he was, she kissed him deeply and leaned into him. She`d done this many times before and the feeling of her body against his was something he always enjoyed. He loved having her close enough to hold. Somehow lately things had been feeling a little different though. She cleared his mind of thought easily and Trunks couldnÕt think at all as she reached around behind him and grasped the doorknob. They staggered drunkenly backwards into the room.  
  
  
(Next Morning-No I am not going to elaborate on that night, use your dirty little imaginations)  
  
Vegeta had showered , dressed and already eaten by 7 am and he was just on his way from his room out to the gravity room to do his morning session of warmups. As he was walking by his sons room the door opened in front of him.  
  
Pan walked heavily from the room with half lidded eyes. Sleepy but pleasant achy all over, she was making her way to the guest shower across the hall. Seven was he usual time of waking but until she had her shower she was dead to the world. Fumbling in the dark corridor she ran into what she assumed to be the wall.  
  
Only problem was, this wall grunted when she ran into it. Her eyes started to open farther but suddenly snapped open at the jolt of ki she felt.  
  
Focusing, she realized she had run into Vegeta not the wall. And he looked furious.  
  
~Oh, Dende.~ Pan thought as she caught his eyes turning from blue back to black.  
  
`Hmph.` He grunted as he pushed her aside and made a quick exit.  
  
~What got into him?~ She wondered as she entered to bathroom.  
  
  
Vegeta on the other hand, knew exactly what just happened. Swearing under his breath, he made a B - line to his gravity machine and turned it up to its maximum.  
  
~...His scent was all over her...~   
  
Growling at his thoughts and the intense pressure on his body, the saiyan began his warmup exercises.  
  
~Kuso. Isnt that what I wanted to happen? WHat was supposed to happen?~ Berating himself for his momentary jealousy over his son`s mate, Vegeta began his morning training session. Angrily he attacked his invisible foes.  
  
The training bots appeared suddenly and launched a surprise attack at him.  
  
~Damn it! But why wasn`t she marked!?~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!!! Trunks didnt mark Pan as his mate! There`s a reason, wanna know??? Too bad you`ll have to wait until the next chapter. Well, I havent written it yet but I have good notes and 1 and a half pages written so maybe it wont take me that long.   
  
Look for an update this weekend.   
  
For those of you wondering when the Vegeta/Pan stuff is going to get here, be patient. In the next chapter two months fly by and you will begin to see the incident where Pan loses her faith in Trunks.... soon after the harsh angst, wackiness and Vegeta/Pan action will ensue.  
  
Until then, hang tought and I`ll try harder to get the next chapter out.  
  
Please check out my web site. It has a picture of Vegeta and Pan I drew from the 10th chapter on it. (Vegeta is up against `the` Tree) The address is in my profile. Just click on my name!!!  
  
P.S.- Any suggestions on what I should call the Band would be great! They will play mainly hard rock and metal. (Disturbed, Korn, maybe some Hoobastank and Good Charlotte)  
  
Rouko 


End file.
